


Anonymous Camaraderie

by Dyonic0



Category: Little Witch Academia, Miraculous Ladybug, The Owl House (Cartoon), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Akko has an Alcor Onsie, Aphobes can bite it, Cag man is just there, Everyone is AroAce, Except Cag man, F/F, F/M, Just... insanity, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29079930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dyonic0/pseuds/Dyonic0
Summary: A madlib but creative writing written by my friend, Cody! Go follow him on Instagram @TheAnimationEnd !
Relationships: (But it’s all platonic), Everyone/Everyone





	Anonymous Camaraderie

It all started with a stupid dare from Amanda.  
“All the Aro-Ace’s should camp out in an Ikea! Sneak in like those viral videos we see!” Akko smirked when she saw Dianna frown.

“Akko please- you can’t be serious-” Dianna looked at her eager smiling partner.

“Oh I’m serious Dianna. Amanda! I accept this dare!” Akko smiled proudly. Dianna’s head dropped to the table as Lotte and Barbra giggled. There was no stopping Akko now.

The night arrived, and the pain in Lotte’s chest tightened as she began to breathe through anxiety. “Are we sure this is a good plan? I’m having second thoughts.”

Amanda nodded. “Of course it is Lotte! It’s Ikea at 3 am. What could go wrong?”

The one guard at the door stood tall. A cag man (Yes it’s Alan). They all nodded and walked past him. He nodded back. Alix took Amanda’s hand, who took Hannah’s, who took Barbra’s, who took Lotte’s, and she took Gus’. The six were inseparable and this night would prove it.

As the night progressed, Alcor kept flying to check on Akko, and make sure she and the gang were staying out of trouble. Akko had changed into her Alcor onesie at this point, getting an affectionate eye-roll from her partner.

As the night rolled on, they murdered one after the other. (Maybe I should preface that they played Mafia and Among Us- No? Okay :>)  
All of a sudden, Amanda looked up. “Why do I hear boss music?”

Out of NOWHERE, JOSEPH JOESTAR CAME CRASHING THROUGH THE WALL.  
“I KNEW YOU KIDS WERE IN HERE! YOU THOUGHT IT WAS ME, JOSEPH, BUT IT WAS ME,” He took off a mask like a scooby-doo villain. “DIO!”

The gang got up, collecting their things and booking it out of the Ikea.  
“Well, I guess that means the fun’s over.” spoke a shaking Lotte.

“Not. Yet.” Amanda’s eyes flickered, and Alix knew what that meant.

“Amanda please not-”

“WAL-MART!”

By now, it was 8 am, and the sun was rising. The group walked in, going to the restaurant attached to the store. They all got breakfast, Lotte getting frog bread with gravy. Amanda getting a biscuit that looked suspiciously a lot like a dog treat, holding it over Hannah’s head, who excitedly bounced in her seat. (haha inside joke go brrr) 

The final stop of the day was a petstore and of course they had to stop to see the cags. No day would be complete without it.

Right?  



End file.
